


don't want to rest in peace

by Avaari



Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: mysteries in life and death, and the beings manipulating from the shadows. a world of darkness playlist for my sin-eater Olivia Harris





	don't want to rest in peace

**I.** _gotye_ \- BRONTE

> "When you go  
> We will be with you  
> And hold you till you're quiet  
> It hurts to let you go"

**II.** _kate mann_ \- O DEATH

> "What is this? i can't see with ice cold hands takin' hold of me  
> I am death comin' to excel, i'll open the door to heaven or hell  
> Oh, death. oh, death"

**III.** _abney park_ \- FELL TO MY KNEES

> "I've been stabbed and robbed  
> Been lost and I've wandered  
> Been lonely, been bound"

**IV** _. karliene_ \- THE DAWN

> "The dawn breaks through the trees  
> It never breaks for me  
> And all I have is this dream  
> The day gloom sets me free"

**V.** _tom waits_ \- HOW’S IT GONNA END

> "Over the bones of the dead  
> Out among the roses and the weeds  
> You can never go back  
> And the answer is no"

**VI.** _dido_ \- HONESTLY OK

> "On a different day if I was safe in my own skin  
> then I wouldn't feel so lost and so frightened  
> But this is today and I'm lost in my own skin"

**VII.** _3 doors down_ \- TICKET TO HEAVEN

> "All they gave me was this ticket to heaven, that ticket to heaven, said to lie in the bed that you make  
> Now I’m restless and I’m running from everything, I’m running from everything, I’m afraid it’s a little too late"

**VIII.** _within temptation_ \- SHOT IN THE DARK

> "And I wish you were here  
> Still I'm hoping that somehow  
> 'Cause your soul is on fire  
> A shot in the dark  
> What did they aim for when they missed your heart?"

**IX.** _bastille_ \- SKULLS

> "I came here for sanctuary  
> Away from the winds and the sounds of the city  
> I came here to get some peace Way down deep where the shadows are heavy"

**X.** _halestorm_ \- BLACK VULTURES (STRIPPED)

> "Black vultures circling the sky  
> Pick at the pieces  
> Scavengers wait for me to die  
> But I'm not defeated"

**XI.** _halsey_ \- EMPTY GOLD

> "Smoke as black as charcoal  
> Fills into our fragile lungs.  
> Cause when our demons come,  
> Dancing in the shadows,  
> To a game that can't be won."

**XII.** _sarah mclachlan_ \- BUILDING A MYSTERY

> "You woke up screaming aloud  
> A prayer from your secret god  
> You feed off our fears  
> And hold back your tears"

**XIII.** _adam lambert_ \- AFTERMATH

> "Before you break you have to shed your armour!  
> Take a trip and fall into the glitter!  
> Tell a stranger that they're beautiful!  
> So all you feel is love, love!"

**XIV.** _bastille_ \- POMPEII

> "And the walls kept tumbling down  
> In the city that we love  
> Gray clouds roll over the hills  
> Bringing darkness from above"

**XV.** _juniper vale_ \- THE EXPANSE

> "The ending’s beginning to give into the turn  
> Don’t don’t breathe heavy  
> Leave behind your hurt  
> Get hit with the magic that overcomes this world"

**XVI.** _avicii_ \- HEY BROTHER

> "What if I'm far from home?  
> Oh, brother, I will hear you call  
> What if I lose it all?  
> Oh, sister, I will help you out!"


End file.
